Her Secret
by SmoothRayne
Summary: Casey must go...


Characters are not mine...I just wanted to rearrange them so they fit better. MUAUAUAUA!

(I wrote this for a Fan Fic challenge on tumblr...)

* * *

It was times like this she was grateful she owned a boat. Not that things like this happened that often, but it was fortuitous for her she was prepared.

As soon as she heard Casey was back, and had made the outstanding ultimatum of Jane either marrying him or he would go back to Afghanistan, she started making plans. She needed a few days to get the supplies to the boat without it looking suspicious.

It took four days to get the boat stocked with everything she needed to get the job done. It was going to be quick and painless, she hoped. She didn't want to cause the poor man any pain. She just wanted her plans to be able to go on unfettered.

The day had finally arrived. Things couldn't be more in her favor. She bought a rose from the florist and attached the card. Before delivering the gift, she got dressed in her disguise. She couldn't have anyone identifying her…just in case.

She walked up to his apartment door and knocked. The door opened a few moments later.

"Hello?" the unsuspecting Casey questioned.

"Delivery." She said in a low, deep voice. She thrust the rose out for him to take.

He had a suspicious look on his face. "Thank you?" he replied. He grabbed for his wallet to tip her, but she was already gone.

"That was odd." He said, as he opened the envelope.

_Dear Casey,_

_Please do me the honor of accompanying me_

_On a secret romantic weekend cruise_

_Don't tell a soul and_

_You will get your answer when you arrive._

_Love, Jane_

Also in the envelope was a piece of paper with instructions on how to get to the dock where the boat was.

With a grin, Casey picked up his phone and dialed Jane. But he was answered with a recorded voice saying, '_The caller you have reached is unavailable. Please try your call again._'

Now with a full smile, he thought, _she is making this like a secret mission…well, I accept._ He grabbed the directions, card and the rose, and headed to the dock.

What Casey didn't know, was that Jane was on a stakeout and out of her service area, five miles away, researching a tip that had anonymously come over the tip lines. So needless to say, Jane would be busy for at _least_ twenty four hours.

* * *

On the boat, she was hidden below deck in the cabin when he arrived.

Casey walked confidently to the boat, with an extra swagger, thinking that this was the day he would claim his prize, the hand of the beautiful Jane Rizzoli. He smirked as he thought of how life was going to be. Things would start off the same, but soon he would tell her to cut back on her hours, then quit altogether. He would get her pregnant and have her be a stay-at-home mom within the year.

When he boarded the boat he saw a bottle of very nice scotch with a tumbler ready and waiting for him. A note propped against the bottle read, '_Drink this and come down below._' Casey smiled and sipped the scotch; it was very smooth and well balanced. He drained the glass and made his way to the hatch to get the cabin below.

"Jane," he called "I'm here." He walked into the spacious cabin and looked around. The place was empty. As he turned around there was an airy noise and a pain in this back.

He pulled out the dart from his back and looked up. "What the hell?" he questioned her. "What are you doing here? Where's Jane?"

She stood there watching as the drugs took effect. "You have been injected with a mix of Ketamine and Etorphine, you don't have long." She explained. "In fact, you should be feeling quite sleepy right now." She smiled as Casey dropped to his knees.

Slurring his words badly, he questioned her. "Whhh? Whhh yuuu duuuu thish?"

She looked at him with disgust as he fell forward, twitching.

"Time to get to work it seems." she said, grabbing his ankles.

* * *

After she had hog tied Casey, very tightly, so he could fit in the large canvas bag she had on board, she stuffed him into it. Going to the controls, she started the motor and pulled away from the dock and set a course for ten miles out to sea.

Upon reaching the coordinates, she began the next phase in her plan. Getting Casey's body from below was a long, slow process. After moving the body, she filled a large bucket with water and added the cement mix she had brought on board earlier in the week. Slowly, she began filling the canvas bag that held Casey's body with the cement until it was full.

She got out a fishing pole and some bait and did a bit of fishing, while she waited for the cement to dry, so if she needed, she could use the fishing as a cover.

As soon as the cement was dry, she tied the bucket to the canvas bag and pushed the whole heavy bundle to the back of the boat. She slid the grizzly package off the edge, and with a splash, the problem known as Casey, sank to the bottom of the ocean, never to interfere again.

* * *

That Monday she went to work with an extra spring in her step and a smile on her face.

About halfway through the work day, her chance had arrived. She grabbed the results and went to deliver the findings.

"Dr. Isles?" She said quietly as she knocked lightly on the Medical Examiner's door. "I have those results for the Kindler case."

The beautiful honey blond took the results and began to go over the findings. "Just as I thought, the water in the victims' lungs contained traces of chlorine. I'll let Detective Rizzoli know right away. Thank you, Susie."

She turned to leave but as her hand lay on the door knob she stopped and turned around. "Dr. Isles?" she asked, tentatively.

"Yes, Susie?"

"I have two tickets to a spa that I can't use. Would you like them?" she asked.

"Oh, that would be spectacular. Are you sure you can't use the tickets?" asked the doctor.

"I'm sure; I have a family event to attend and would hate for the tickets to go to waste. You'd be doing me a favor, really." Susie reassured.

"Well if you're positive, I'm sure Jane could use a getaway. She has been upset all weekend."

"I'll get the tickets to you by Thursday, Dr. Isles." She said, smiling. "Have a nice day."

What she didn't tell Dr. Isles is that the tickets were to a couple's spa retreat, which included a romantic candlelight dinner and a king-sized bed with silk sheets.

She was Senior Criminalist Susie Chang and she had a deep dark secret, but she could live with it, if it meant that her hero, Dr. Maura Isles, could be with the woman she loved.


End file.
